


Smile For The Camera

by Aniaki



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Help, I need sleep, Lots of it, M/M, Send, What the fuck am I doing with my life anymore?, ahhhhh, and help, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniaki/pseuds/Aniaki
Summary: Hunter is an "adult photographer" (*cough cough* Playboy *cough cough*) and Nate is a module... Because fuck it





	Smile For The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever had faith in me, and whoever sees this... I'm sorry...

It had honestly been a slow day in the office, the need for new models and pictures slimmed down at the sudden increasing skyrocket of new photographers. And that meant that he got thrown under the short bus.

Hunter had really only taken this job simply because he needed the money. He was an art school drop out and was currently living in a really shitty apartment with two other people who he considered nice enough. This job opened up, he was good enough with a camera, so he applied and not even a day later he was accepted for the job.

He was used to the shoots he would have to go to-- The girls with their plastic boobs practically hanging out of their bras with their panties half-way up their botoxed asses. They would be asked to stand in some pretty lewd positions, he'd snap a few shots and collect his paycheck for the day. It was actually a pretty easy job.

And really, he wasn't expecting his newest client to be a _guy_.

Really, it wasn't like he had a problem with it-- It was just a change in scenery to the usual tits and ass he was used to.

That morning, he glanced up from his laptop as the soft thump sounded from his desk, eyebrow raised. One of his partners, Andy, chuckled softly as he pushed the magazine he'd dropped towards the brunette. "Boss wanted me to give you your new assignment."

Hunter collected the magazine, looking at the page it had been turned to. It was a picture of a guy with swept back raven hair, gleaming ebony eyes and a beautiful build. He had this little smirk on his face that just captivated Hunter, leaving him to blink in shock.

Andy laughed, leaning on his partner's desk. "Is that a boner I see?" He teased lightly.

Hunter turned bright red, immediately looking towards his crotch, only to find his friend had been teasing him. "Asshole!" He grumbled, plopping the magazine back onto his desk. "Am I supposed to be going to him, or is he coming to us?"

"He's coming to us. He should be here in a little bit."

Hunter nodded and leaned back in his rolling office chair, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Andy was still chuckling lightly from Hunter's astounded look at his newest client. He'd never seen the brunette gawk at someone like that, with such a dazed expression and spaced out look in his eyes.

"Maybe you should get to the studio?" Andy asked in a sweet tone, arms crossed over his chest. Hunter jerked up in his chair, almost tumbling forward.

"R-Right." Hunter scuttled around in search for his camera and it's bag, finally finding the device after tearing up and repairing his office again. Andy watched him the entire time, taking a seat in his desk chair, eyebrow raised, feet propped up on his desk.

"Someone is excited to meet this guy."

"N-No I'm not!" Hunter yelped out, eyes narrowed as he looked up at Andy, shining the lens of his camera with the bottom of his shirt, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance. "I... Just need this paycheck. Rent is going to be late if I don't get paid."

"Hunter..."

"Yeah?"

"You fuckin' suck at lying."

Hunter huffed, crossing his arms after draping his camera around his neck, his camera bag tossed over his shoulder. "Get out of my office, dickwad."

Andy grinned. "You're only mad because you know I'm right~" The two slipped out of the brunette's office, Hunter closing and locking it behind him. If he was being honest with himself, he actually did want to meet his newest client. Something about this guy just caught his attention.

He didn't know why though...

Though, meeting him, he would understand why. This guy was dressed in a leather jacket with a charcoal gray hoodie pulled up, headphones draped around his neck and ripped up skinny jeans. Those ebony eyes glimmered brightly, and that same smirk pulled at his lips, making Hunter's heart slam in his chest.

"Hey." The guy chirped, giving him a little salute of sorts.

 _Holy shit, he's adorable._ "Uh... Hey." Hunter mustered a weak smile, holding a hand out. "Names Hunter. I'll be taking your pictures today."

"Well, I assumed as much." The smaller male laughed, taking his hand and shaking it. "Nathan Sharp."

Hunter chuckled awkwardly, the handshake lasting a few seconds longer then expected, leaving him to want to melt. Okay, fucking how was it possible that this guy was so amazing looking and so cool to talk to?!

This almost made what he would have to ask next less awkward.

"Alright," Hunter started, taking a paper out of his pocket that he'd retrieved from his boss that had the positions he'd wanted Nate in, unfolding it and reading the almost unintelligible handwriting over. "I'm gonna do a few upper body shots first, if that's alright? We'll do full body in a moment."

"It's whatever you want." Nate chuckled with a shrug. "You're the one with a camera, after all. You know what you're doing. I'm just here."

Hunter laughed softly, retrieving his camera from around his neck. "Just relax, alright. Maybe give me a bit of a half smile and tip your head up towards the lights a bit so I can get a good angle."

Nate did as he was told without complaint, again giving off that adorable dimpled smirk. Hunter took a moment to just drink in every aspect about this guy, blinking almost dazedly for a moment, leaving the smaller male to raise an eyebrow. "Is everythin' alright?"

"O-Oh, oh yeah! Just... Making sure the lighting is right and everything before I start snapping away with pictures. D-don't want you to have to retake what you don't have to, right?"

"Hey, I really don't mind, man."

Hunter loved how cool and chill this guy was, a kind of go with the flow person. He admired that. "Alright, let's get started then." The brunette set to work, the clicking of his camera and the flashing white light filled the air of the little studio blanketed in white sheets, the floors under their feet icy black obsidian.

Once the upper body shots were finished, Hunter flipped through the pictures he'd taken, checking the quality of the photos. He was satisfied with them, nodding proudly before glancing up at Nate.

"Alright, now I need you to... T-Take off your shirt." Hunter couldn't help but blush as he said this, clearing his throat in attempts to make up for his stutter. "Sorry. Something was caught in my throat."

Nate raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "Mhm, sure." He shrugged off the leather jacket and unzipped his hoodie, tugging it off with the other article of clothing. Next followed the fitted black shirt he was wearing, dropping into the small pile he'd formed off camera.

Hunter swore he was going to have a nosebleed. This guy defiantly worked out, this noted by his toned chest and arms, his skin ever so slightly sunkissed from the bright California sun.

"So, how do you want me to stand?" The smaller male asked curiously, his thumb hooking the waistband of his jeans, barely revealing the waistband of his boxers. Hunter's eyes grazed over Nate's stomach, his cheeks turning a deep crimson as he quickly snapped his eyes up to meet Nate's who was smirking deviously. What was wrong with his fucking head today?!

"U-Uh..." Hunter shook his head, clearing his throat, "Uh... Fuckin' shit tits, I forgot." He again fished into his pocket, yanking the paper out and unfolding it, reading it over as he held up a finger. "Hang on..."

Nate laughed, arms crossed over his chest. "Am I distracting you or something?" His voice was teasing, light and airy.

"N-No!" The brunette stammered out, shooting a glare Nate's way. "Shut the hell up, asshole! I know what I'm doing!"

Nate wandered up to him, taking the paper from his hands and turning it right side up. "It's clear you do." He stated sarcastically, eyebrow raised. "You were trying to read the paper upside down, stupid."

"W-Well, what if I can read it like that?!" He shot back defensively, growing more and more flustered and embarrassed in front of this stranger.

"I really, _really_ fuckin' doubt that."

"Well, you don't know!" Hunter huffed, again turning the paper upside down, trying to win this argument and hide his blunder. This attempt would be short lived, however, as he sighed, returning the paper to the upright position. "Yeah, you're right. I can't read upside down. 'Specially with this bullshit writing."

Nate grinned and shrugged. "It's cool, man." The shoot resumed, Hunter having Nate stand in some pretty risqué positions, really anything that showed off the happy trail that disappeared into his boxers and his narrow hips that poked above the waistband of his jeans. And at one point when Nate bit his lip and hooded his eyes, Hunter almost lost it.

He didn't know what it was that attracted him to Nate. He was pretty damn sure with all the booty he got in high school and college, he was straight. But, one seductive look from the smaller male practically made him want to fucking melt.

It felt like the shoot lasted hours, even though Nate was only booked in for forty-five minuets. Once he'd gotten all the positions his boss had wanted, Hunter sighed, scratching the back of his neck while he held his camera in his other hand. "Alright, that's it. Thanks for your time."

Nate hummed to himself, tugging on his shirt. "Wait, I can't leave yet. You got a pen and some paper?"

Hunter tilted his head to the side curiously. "Uh, yeah, I think so." He dug around the shoot for a moment before returning with a pen and small pad of paper. "Here you go."

Nate took the items with a nod, scribbling something down before sauntering up to Hunter, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. The taller male froze, looking down at Nate wide-eyed. They were inches apart and the ebony-haired male's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Wh-What're you doing?" Hunter stammered out, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, finding it absolutely impossible to move from that one spot. Nate chuckled.

"I believe you owe me lunch. It's not nice to call your clients assholes, y'know." He cooed in a teasing tone, winking as he slipped the paper into the brunette's back pocket. "Gimme a call, Casanova~" And with that, he was slipping away, snatching up his jacket and hoodie, showing himself out of the shoot.

And God be damned, did Hunter want to pass out after that...


End file.
